1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cosmetic and beauty supplies. More particularly, the present invention concerns a hair coloring brush having an improved bristle configuration adjacent one end and a hook adjacent an opposite end for facilitating so-called "cap highlighting".
2. Discussion of Prior Art
There are several primary objectives in applying coloring agents to one's hair. For example, the coloring agent (typically in the form of a liquid, paste or gel) must be applied in a manner that creates a natural appearance. In other words, the application should have an appearance that resembles natural hair color, rather than the appearance of manual coloring. One way to enhance the natural appearance of hair coloring is to avoid lines that clearly demarcate colored hair from uncolored hair. It is also important that the coloring application be quick and inexpensive. Accordingly, the desired natural appearance should not be attained at the expense of time and money.
However, conventional hair coloring tools have proven to be ineffective in applying coloring agents in a manner that provides the desired natural appearance, without sacrificing time and expense. Most tools have a relatively straight applicator element (e.g., a row of substantially equal length bristles or a spatula-type plate with a straight distal end), and it is consequently difficult to avoid lines that demarcate colored hair from uncolored hair. That is to say, a hair coloring application with a conventional tool is tedious and requires a significant amount of experience and time.
One traditional type of hair coloring technique referred to as "cap highlighting" involves coloring of only portions of the hair. The highlighted or colored hair is typically separated from the rest of the hair by covering the hair with a plastic or foil cap and placing the portions of hair to be colored outside the cap. Such separation is traditionally accomplished by inserting a hook through the cap, hooking a portion of the person's hair, and then pulling the hook out of the cap to place the portion of hair outside of the cap. In most instances, this requires the person or beautician to manipulate two tools--the coloring agent applicator and the hooked tool. This adds additional time and difficulty to a coloring application.